Of Sterility and Feelings
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: What would happen in a world where people don't feel anger, hate and bitterness? Hermione Granger have always wondered what that world would be like. But she did not account for her feelings to pass on to a young and impressionable Teddy Lupin. It created a Utopia where there is no war, famine or illness. Someone was sent back in time to stop this ideal world from coming to pass.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Shameless rip off of Sexual Healing by Margo Maguire. Of course, it has my muse, Takeshi Kaneshiro in Golden Bowl.

Summary: What would happen in a world where people don't feel anger, hate and bitterness? Hermione Granger have always wondered what that world would be like. But she did not account for her feelings to pass on to a young and impressionable Teddy Lupin. It created a Utopia where there is no war, famine or illness. Someone was sent back in time to stop this ideal world from coming to pass.

* * *

**Of Sterility and Feelings**

* * *

**Part 1**

_2743_

A874-CG-023 silently listened as the Gattaca president addressed the group. "The population decline has reached a critical level," said S237-DF-859. She led Gattaca, an ancient organization which promoted the vitality and welfare of the planet. It was recently revived to address the concerns of the world's troubled leading scientists. One such scientist is A874. S237's calmly stated a growingly obvious fact, that it would take less than 300 years for humanity to grow extinct, leaving only the flora and fauna and remnants of their technology and culture. "This problem will soon be irreversible." She calmly stated. One of the members of the team asked the inevitable question, who will they send?

His name came up in the possible candidates to send back in time given his expertise in quantum physics, his magical ability (the inventor of Humanitas Salve came from magical heritage as well) and other aspects that would be helpful in time travel. Different scientists of Gattaca studied the problem of humanity's population decline from different angles and have come to one conclusion. Remove the very thing that Gattaca developed to save the planet and stop the inventor of Humanitas Salve from ever inventing it, before it could cause this eventual infertility in what remains of humanity.

Gattaca met in S237's living unit, in guise of a social function, so that the federation would not perceive anything amiss given the existing laws that forbid interference with past events. The world has become a utopia, emotions have been subdued and reason prevails.

War and feminine is just an alien concept that exists in ancient texts, there were no violence, crime or disease. However, it was a cold, regimented world and while humanity lost its aggression, humanity lost its desire to mate. Humanitas Salve cured several known diseases and the side effect of lack of libido had not been noticed at first. When humanity finally noticed, it was viewed as a positive social development.

It was not. By 2514, the science community finally understood the full effect of Humanitas Salve. The genetic modification that bred out propensity for most diseases like vascular disease and cancer have had a dark creeping effect. The offspring of parents whose genes have been modified by Humanitas Salve lacked interest in sex.

It took several generations for the effect to become widespread however, not everyone was desensitized. A small percentage of the population is yet unaffected, they are called Deviants and they are growing smaller in number. So much so, that overtime, sexuality has fallen into disfavor and was merely considered a necessary evil by society at large.

A874-CG-023 is one of these few who are not desensitized, but there wasn't much stimulation that his libido is rarely a problem. He had not told anyone that he was a Deviant, as he did not want to deal with the stigma that is usually associated with his difference. Even though his genes were intact, Deviants have to be careful so as not to alienate their friends and co-workers. He is a scientist and as such he chose to keep his sexual urges to himself.

Even as peace reign and there had been freedom from the illnesses that ravaged their ancestors did not hinder their continuous growth as a specie, centuries plowed on wherein human life arrive at a critical point. This decline in numbers would wreak havoc upon civilization as there would be insufficient numbers of people to maintain humanity's lifestyle. There would be insufficient number of workers to produce necessities or consumers to purchase them. It would bring about humanity's eventual retreat in small groups and would make world community impossibility.

Initially, cloning was considered as the solution to this drastic population drop. However, it was noticed that there were sever flaws in the cloned subjects such as the miniscule intellectual capacity or a missing limb or more appendages than there should have been. Until, these flaws on cloning had been corrected, the Federation cannot rely on this method to multiply its populace.

Gattaca weighed the pros and cons, they presume that the population would remain steady given the deaths caused by war and famine but there would be no artificial population decline due to the genetically created repugnance to reproduction.

"Then, it is settled? A874-CG-023 is the logical choice to go. He is a temporal spatial physicist. He is from a magical heritage. Given his deep interest in ancient history, he would know the Great London than any of us," said S237.

"Great Britain." A874 retorted. He'd studied all available information but the documentation on this era has been severely fragmented, with very few info-discs that survived the terrible wars of the twenty third century. A874 believed that the time period he needed to visit would be fraught with danger of violence and disease. The people of that long-ago era of 1998 allowed their emotions, their animalistic libido, to rule their actions. He knows it would be absolute hell.

"My mistake," S237 said, "Great Britain. Now that we have all the facts in, it is of utmost importance that we act fast. A874 straightened up in his seat. He knew it was his duty to go. He has to stop the man who would invent Humanitas Salve and change the course of the world.

Time travel was not exactly trivial, but it was not the impossibility pronounced by scientists throughout the Technical Age. Certainly, it posed Quantum Physics and Temporal Spatial problems, but these were solved by the advent of the computrons, thinking machines that were far more advanced than computers of the Technical Age. He was a physicist in the Knowledge Age, he can certainly do this.

"I am prepared to go." A847 said. He knew that the people of the distant past still had their magic secrecy laws, that they used confusing first names that can be similar to others and had family names and that they exchanged currency for goods and services.

"Do you need to make preparations?" S237-DF859 queried. A874 shook his head. He had anticipated being the one chosen to go, he'd long considered what he needed to do to fit in. He'd made arrangements. "No, I would just need a few hours to assemble what I'll need to take with me." He replied. The leader of Gattaca nodded her head in assent. "Then, we'll meet in th e warehouse at first light."

Ever since he caught wind of this proposal, some 5 years ago, A874 had added an additional two hours of exercise to his daily regimen of swimming, running and even weight lifting, in anticipation that he would be called upon for this mission. He wanted to be ready, both physically and mentally for this task. This physical fatigue coupled with his meditation helped him control his recurring attacks of lust at night.

He left the group, took a transit to the Exercise Center for one last workout before he leaves. His colleagues would not understand, given their altered genetics, how he feels anxiety for this mission. Even though he is the lead scientist of the Federation's Temporal-Spatial department, he feels trepidation about the undertaking. The creation of a wormhole that would enable one to travel through time is no simple feat. Then, there is the very real possibility that Edward Remus Lupin did not develop his break through work for Humanitas Salve in 2015. If that was the case, A874 might arrive a year or two late, too late to do what he needed to do. To compensate for this probable historical notation error, he and his colleagues agreed that he should arrive a few years early.

He chose a name, one that he traced in his own rather sketchy family records. He would become Shu Akutagawa. Once in 2010, he would be able to use the available rudimentary technology of the time to locate this Edward Remus Lupin and make any necessary arrangements. Perhaps he can even use the archaic machines to create credentials he would need to become one of Edward Remus Lupin's colleagues. No matter how he managed it, he would stop Lupin from creating Humanitas Salve.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Shameless rip off of Sexual Healing by Margo Maguire. Of course, it has my muse, Takeshi Kaneshiro in Golden Bowl.

Summary: What would happen in a world where people don't feel anger, hate and bitterness? Hermione Granger have always wondered what that world would be like. But she did not account for her feelings to pass on to a young and impressionable Teddy Lupin. It created a Utopia where there is no war, famine or illness. Someone was sent back in time to stop this ideal world from coming to pass.

* * *

**Of Sterility and Feelings**

* * *

**Part 2**

_Scotland, 2010_

"Where's your backpack, Teddy?" Hermione asked Harry's godson. "Hurry up, honey, Harry's guy will be here in a minute." Hermione nervously wrapped her hand around her wand briefly. She hated the bias and prejudice of the wizarding world. Teddy had been the target of a stalker who wishes to exact "revenge" on all werewolves and their kin. The last wizardry war mostly decimated werewolves, but nobody forgot that Teddy is Remus' son. It has yet to be seen if he will turn into a werewolf at a trigger. Hermione, who believes puberty could trigger it, now doubts that, seeing that the boy is already 12. But it is summer, Hermione was a logical choice in "babysitter" as Harry hunted down the one who wanted to murder Teddy.

Hermione didn't want to frighten the boy needlessly so she shrugged it off. "He's just a good friend of Harry who will work with me over this summer, on a ministry project."

Hermione heard the knock at the door, this Auror would not have found the fidelius charmed door had he not been sent by Harry himself. Looking through the peephole, she saw that it was indeed the foreign auror (to lessen the probability that he is in cahoots with the death eaters and zealots who sought revenge on a werewolf's kid). She had never seen this man before, otherwise, she would have remembered him. The guy stood at around 6 feet or something. He is tall for an Asian guy. He had a face that looked like it had been chiseled from granite, perfect features and those shoulders.

She rebuked herself. It's just hormones, she felt a twinge of something that hadn't been an active part of her life for some time. She hadn't really felt that pull of attraction with anyone since Ron died 5 years ago.

She fixed her dress and opened the door. "You're right on time." She put out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger and we're both almost ready." The auror's almond eyes looked at her with concentration and he hesitated for a moment before taking her hand and shaking it. He looked into her eyes. "Akutagawa, Shu." He said in his deep voice while his hand warmed hers, which she hadn't noticed before then had been cold. "Is Edward here?" He asked.

The bottom of Hermione's stomach, which seemed to be teeming with butterflies fell out at the strength of the man's gaze. His hair was thick and nearly jet black, he wore it a bit long but not past his shoulders. He seemed to be in complete command of his environment, but he stood quietly and intense anticipation, as if he's waiting for trouble.

Hermione drew a deep breath and told herself to stop focusing on the pretty guy. She's not usually the one with overblown hormones. "Teddy will be here in a sec." She said before she looked behind her. "Teddy? Come on, it's seven thirty!"

The apartment was so tiny that when she went into the kitchen, she was only a few feet from Auror Akutagawa who seemed to take up a great deal of space. "We'll be ready in a minute," she said. "Make yourself comfortable while I make this PB and J." Hermione said while she waved her wand as everything in her immediate surroundings fixed themselves and the bread, to Akutagawa's astonishment started peeling off it's own crust and two bread knives were spreading stuff on the bread.

The floor started to slowly become polished, the books flew to the shelves, and the window shutters started closing on their own. He is magical but he'd never seen anyone in his time, not even members of the wizengamot to use magic this casually and with such power.

Hermione looked at him as she prepared the house, Auror Akutagawa didn't look comfortable at all in her 45 sqm flat. He was almost too big for it. Too big for her apartment sized furniture anyway. Hermione had a brief moment of imagining him in her bed with him filling up almost all the space.

Hermione cleared her throat and refocused. "Please don't say anything to Teddy about why you're here. I don't want him to be scared." She told the man. Akutagawa frowned at that. "We will be driving by the muggle way and it's probably better if I drive. But please keep an eye on that bald guy anyway."

Santino Scrimgeour, a cousin of the late former minister Rufus Scrimgeour. Perhaps in a different situation, she would have understood his relentlessly pursuing even the children of his enemies but all she could think of now is how this threatens Teddy, a young boy who didn't ask to be born in his circumstance. He already lost so much.

"It's a relief to have you along Auror Akutagawa. Did Harry show you pictures of the creep?," she said quietly as she handed him his sandwich, hoping not to alert Teddy to the situation. It was true, Shu Akutagawa had an imposing presence, even though he looked at her as if he'd never seen a woman before. Hermione rolled her eyes, yes, her hair is quite bushy, but what choice did she have? She's been taking care of Teddy for since school had gone out a few days ago, who knew child care can be so demanding? They told her he's of age not to require much care, now she can only dread motherhood.

Hermione can fight, but Auror Akutagawa is a good deterrent. "Creep?" Akutagawa asked. "You know Santino, the guy who's been hounding Teddy." Hermione continued. He shook his head.

They walked towards Mulberry Road and when they reached the corner Hermione gave the sandwich to the homeless amputee who hung out in the same place every day. He shouted his thanks and Hermione waved good bye as they moved on.

"You fed the…" Akutagawa asked. Hermioned nodded. "He's harmless and look at him, he needs help. But you know how the muggle government goes on and on about welfare state and whatnots.

Hermione led them to her car. "Kid, you in the back," Hermione told Teddy. "I know, Hermione." She then looked at Akutagawa. "Auror Akutagawa, you can ride shotgun."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Shameless rip off of Sexual Healing by Margo Maguire. Of course, it has my muse, Takeshi Kaneshiro in Golden Bowl. Shout out to Smithback. I love your story Evidence.

Summary: What would happen in a world where people don't feel anger, hate and bitterness? Hermione Granger have always wondered what that world would be like. But she did not account for her feelings to pass on to a young and impressionable Teddy Lupin. It created a Utopia where there is no war, famine or illness. Someone was sent back in time to stop this ideal world from coming to pass.

* * *

**Of Sterility and Feelings**

* * *

**Part Three**

For the first time in his life, the verbose scientist, A874 was lost for words. He didn't know what just happened. The colors of this time are far more vivid than anything he'd ever seen in his life, the sounds louder and the smells far more intense. He couldn't get over the height of the trees. They were so tall and… what's that archaic and obsolete word, ah yes, _majestic_. Federation trees were mere shrubs compared to these and they grow in such neat clusters in properly aligned rows that lined the streets and tracks.

Hermione, she said her name is Hermione. He believed he had heard her name before but he didn't know she is of relation to Edward Remus Lupin. He didn't even remember how he had heard of her name before. He just knew he heard of her name before from the info-disc from the magical population. She was sensuality incarnate. Hermione

was something he couldn't even begin to anticipate. She wore a light pink red sweater over her dress which hugged very feminine curves that had obviously been bred out of the women of AD 2743 and her skirts showed her porcelain like legs from under it. He felt the punch of something hot and sultry, and so intense that he could barely swallow.

She has such beautiful brown hair and brown eyes, like that obsolete nourishment that lacks nutritional value, chocolate. Her hair looked as soft as clouds and had streaks of gold it seems, running through it. Her eyes sparkle like water, despite not looking like any water he'd ever seen. Her lips were full and pink and A874's, no Shu's gaze was drawn frequently to them so often, she was sure to notice if he didn't get over his bewilderment and his Deviant urges under control.

The marriage of magic and technology within his time enabled him to have his identity in place. He is a foreign Auror on loan from Japan sent to protect the very man (?) he was supposed to stop.

In consternation over the situation, he dragged one hand across his mouth and got into the vehicle, folding his long legs uncomfortably into the small space of her compact car. She had the engine started before he could bring himself to turn back and look at the child whom she'd call Edward. He is just a small child, a metamorphmagus, which are extinct by his time. He never really thought he'd ever seen one or that Edward Lupin is one. This was never mentioned in the info-discs. _Could this really be the Edward Remus Lupin he'd come for?_

"Buckle up, Auror Akutagawa," said the boy.

He didn't know what the child was talking about, and in his hesitation, Hermione keened over him and fastened some sort of wid belt hidden beside his shoulder into a metal holder that lay between their two seats.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as she did so, taking in the pleasant scent of whatever could only be from her warm, feminine body. Scents have been removed from his time. _What a mistake that was._ "It's okay, Auror Akutagawa, a lot of wizards haven't really gotten the hang of this." She assured him.

Shu steeled himself. "Where are the boy's parents, Miss Granger?" He asked Hermione. Even the way her name rolls into his mind reminds him of ancient secrets, sensual scent and the sound of it resonating through his brain as much as his senses were captured by her captivating scent.

"They died during the Wizarding War." Teddy said quietly. Shu froze at this. Everyone in his time knew that Edward Remus Lupin would be motivated to remove hatred, anger and aggression because of his parents' deaths at the hands of a wizarding dark lord. He tried to mask his shock. This could only mean that this child would be the inventor.

He took a breath and closed his eyes. Shu was meant to stop him, using whatever method he deemed necessary. Many members of Gattaca believed Edward Remus Lupin would have to be killed.

Shu swallowed hard. He was not a child-killer. But what was he supposed to do? Gattaca sent him back to deal with the scientist who'd invented Humanitas Salve. Clearly, therecords they'd piece together were wrong. Lupin must have patented the process years later, certainly not in 2015, as they'd concluded. Shu had come twenty or thirty years too early.

He should slide ahead in time, no, he could slide ahead in time in order to deal with Lupin as an adult. But his Deviant self could not quite bring himself to leave Hermione Granger of 2010 to face her in twenty or thirty years in the future.

She drove through traffic and Shu started panicking at the speed she drove. He found himself clutching at the handle at the top side to his left in panic, knowing fully well that it won't save him in case they collide with another vehicle. There were no tracks to keep this and the rest of the speeding vehicles in place, nothing to prevent these vehicles from violently crashing onto each other.

"How fast does this vehicle travel?" he asked in a somewhat shaky voice. Hermione chuckled. He found that if he wasn't in mortal danger, he adores that sound. "Wizards, would fly at high altitude but get scared in cars. You'll be fine. I've been driving in this traffic for a long time."

Shu was still shuddering as Hermione stopped the car in front of an old cottage and got out of the vehicle. A red haired woman stepped out. _Red haired people have been extinct during his time._ "Mrs. Weasley, thank you for watching Teddy tonight. It's been quite difficult." Hermione told the red haired woman. Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "It's my pleasure Hermione, you know it's not much of a problem for me."

Shu watched as Hermione held the boy in her arms. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Do not get out of the Weasley house or yard." Hermione warned the boy. "I love you Hermione." Teddy said with strong emotions in his voice. Hermione visibly swallowed. "I love you too kid." She said as she hugged Teddy. "Behave for Mrs. Weasley." She said. Teddy nodded.

Even as he stood from a distance Shu felt the strength of bond and power of their emotions and he realized that this was another aspect of humanity that was lost with the development of Humanitas Salve. Love wasn't a valued item in his time. There is logic, growth, intellect and order. These are the most important qualities that his society valued. As Hermione turned her ward over to the smiling woman at the house, Hermione told him that he could have the night off because she was just showing Shu Teddy's schedule while he is out of Hogwarts. But the Weasley's cottage is a highly protected home.

"You could take the evening off, of course." She said. He shook his head. "You told the boy that we are working together. I might as well go with you." He said. He's just going to follow her around until he can figure out what to do about Edward Remus Lupin.

"Ready?" she asked him. It must be an idiom that had been lost with time because of course he was ready. She was the one who needed to stop. He nodded and got back into the vehicle. Reluctantly. She resumed driving, and he found himself adjusting to the speed, and to becoming even more aware of her.

He longed to run his fingers through her unruly hair, just to feel its softness. The vehicle's cabin was small, the seats close together. His thigh was touching hers, and the slight contact made the electrons in his skin switch charges. At least, that's what it felt like. Her scent intrigued him, as did everything about her. She glanced at him sideways, her beautiful eyes gauging him, looking at him in a completely unfamiliar way.

Is she showing sexual interest in him? No. She couldn't. Shu wondered if she was. But his reverie was cut off by her question.

"Where are you from, Auror Akutagawa?" she asked. He swallowed. "Tokyo." It was the first ancient city that came to mind that would go in line with his guise. "You don't have a Japanese accent." She said as she continued to keep her eyes on the road. He swallowed again as he saw her lick her lips, his eyes locking on to the sigh of her moist pink mouth. He briefly wondered how they would feel against his, would they be as soft as he imagines.

He shrugged as casually as he could. He'd had a lifetime to practice suppressing his libido and he could certainly continue to do so now. "I grew up in Detroit." He said, his universal translator has been set to British accent after all. "Do you have any family back there?" She asked in a soft rich voice.

"No, I'm on my own." This was true in any time. He had no one here, or in 2743 either. "What about you?" He asked.

"All I have are my friends. Harry, the guy who requested for your back up, some people from school and Mrs. Weasley's family. I have been Teddy's guardian since his grandmother passed away. His other family couldn't take him in. They're all I've got. Teddy needs me right now." Something in her voice felt like a punch to him. If he wasn't mistaken, it was the sound of sorrow, loss and devotion? She would do anything for this child.

Shu felt the strange yearning to have that kind of dedication directed towards him, to be the one she cared for and to be part of those whom she got. He pressed his hands against his thighs and tried to focus on the problem he faced rather than the fierce attraction and confusing emotions that were flooding his body and mind, but failed miserably. He wanted to know what it would feel to touch Hermione. To be with her in that primal way of humans; skin to skin, body to body and soul to soul. He sighed. So much for controlling his libido.

"Why did you take food to that man on the street?" He asked. "The poor guy is homeless," she said. "It's not his fault he got his legs blown off in the war." Shu gave a short nod and realized he had just seen, first hand, a not unusual result of the mid-world wars that had plagued the planet for decades. His era's info-discs had not demonstrated the human losses so dramatically. They especially, had not exhibited any of the kindness that had been shown by people like Hermione, who cared.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Shameless rip off of Sexual Healing by Margo Maguire. Of course, it has my muse, Takeshi Kaneshiro in Golden Bowl. Shout out to Smithback. I plan to write about the world where Shu came from some chapters after this. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone reading this story!

Summary: What would happen in a world where people don't feel anger, hate and bitterness? Hermione Granger have always wondered what that world would be like. But she did not account for her feelings to pass on to a young and impressionable Teddy Lupin. It created a Utopia where there is no war, famine or illness. Someone was sent back in time to stop this ideal world from coming to pass.

* * *

**Of Sterility and Feelings**

* * *

**Part Four**

Hermione knew that Shu was looking at her as though he wanted her for dessert, given who she is in the magical world and how she is in the muggle world, she had not really been at the receiving end of such looks. Her body eerily hummed with the awareness of Shu Akutagawa. He might want her for dessert, but that very female and red blooded part of her couldn't stop thinking of him as the main course. As he ran his big hands down his thighs, being unable it seems to stop himself from looking at her, she knew that he was really attracted to her. Not Hermione, one of the Golden Trio, but Hermione the woman.

"Hey, I appreciate Harry bringing you in," she said, turning away from his chiseled jaw and that mouth that was made to be kissed. "We've had incidents before as you are well aware, but Harry has been extra cautious because of who we're up against." He just nodded. He's really not much on big talk, she noticed and most of the time, he kept his eyes glued to the road ahead of them.

"You're a new auror aren't you?" Hermione queried. He cocked his head to the side and asked how she figured that. "You don't have the crazed paranoia that everything and everyone is a death eater, criminal or a dark lord to be. Or, pretending to be cool but still have that inner crazed paranoia." Hermione said laughingly. She then deepened her voice. "Constant vigilance…" Hermione said musingly. "Moody'll be horrified how chill you are." She chuckled at a joke he didn't understand.

"Uh, it's my first time." She looked over at him, her mind opening to a few possibilities. "What did you use to do?" She asked. "I'm… was… a temporal-spatial physicist." He said carefully. Hermione cocked her head to the side in consideration. "I guess you were more anchored in the muggle world then, not much quantum physicist in the wizardry world." She said. He was surprised at her ability to understand, at least, where his field was from. "Although I've never heard of the field before," Hermione continued. "Did you lose funding?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"Wow. Maybe we could have coffee after I come in for these files and you could tell me all about temporal-spatial physics." She said but she noticed a muscle flexed in his strong jaw and she sensed that he was uncomfortable talking about her lost profession.

Hermione parked her car, told him not to worry there's a disillusionment charm on the car. Shu asked her what this Santino Scrimgeour looked like. Hermione realized that she found it hard to catch her breath when he looked at her like that.

"He's tall but not as well built as you. He is completely bald but he has a tattoo at the back of his neck. I think it is a bird." Hermione said. Shu touched the edge of Hermione's hair with one finger, then slid it down the side of her face.

It seemed inappropriate to touch someone like this but Hermione had practically been starved for affection that she merely closed her eyes and felt her heart speed up as he cupped her cheek. No one's touch had ever affected her so quickly and so powerfully. He drew closer and she felt his breath on her face, soft feathering of his lips against hers sent shivers up her spine.

She didn't know what she was doing, this is going too fast but she found herself slipping her hand around to the back of his head, she pulled him closer, meeting his kiss, deepening it. She hardly noticed how chaste a kiss it had been until she slid her tongue past his lips and felt him gasp. He pulled away and looked at her, stunned.

Hermione flushed red. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never should have…" He didn't let her finish what she was going to say and pulled her to him and kissed her, a hard open-mouthed, hungry kiss that seemed full of promise and of wonder. She lost herself in the pure, raw sensuality of his kiss. She'd never been kissed this way before with hunger, longing and reverence? Astonishment?

He tasted fresh and pure, like he is innocent in his passion and is safe but at the same time, kissing a guy you just met is dangerous and not to mention confusing. Hermione steeled herself. Control is the key. She took a calming breathe and calmly told him that they really must get going to her office. He nodded his assent and looked embarrassed, withdrawing his hand to himself. Hermione placed a hand to his cheek. She made him look at her gently. "It's ok." She assured him. But why she's assuring the stranger she just met who kissed her is beyond her.

The street they went to looked dangerous. He clutched his stunner in one hand and his wand in the other. She impatiently grabbed him. He looked at the decrepit offices and the shabby looking pub and a wall covered with graffiti. She looked at Shu. "We must use this entrance because you do not have the employee coin yet but we will be securing one for you."

She dragged him to a red old fashioned telephone box. The historian in him felt excited at this. See he knew, even during 2010, these things are practically obsolete and yet here she is using one of these. Wait, a minute, she has a mobile phone. He saw her put it in her bag. So what is she doing using one of these. Shu looked at her in confusion but looked at her dial 6-2-4-4-2. She told the phone their names and business. A silver badge appeared in their hands with their names and purposes and somehow the voice from the phone sounded like it came from nearby before the phone booth went down like some sort of archaic lift and the two of them were whisked off to a building.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Shameless rip off of Sexual Healing by Margo Maguire. Of course, it has my muse, Takeshi Kaneshiro in Golden Bowl. Hello to Smithback!

Summary: What would happen in a world where people don't feel anger, hate and bitterness? Hermione Granger have always wondered what that world would be like. But she did not account for her feelings to pass on to a young and impressionable Teddy Lupin. It created a Utopia where there is no war, famine or illness. Someone was sent back in time to stop this ideal world from coming to pass.

* * *

**Of Sterility and Feelings**

* * *

**Part Five**

The Atrium is on level 8. It is a large hall with fireplaces up and down both long walls. Shu look around him in amazement. Down the left-hand side of the hall are gilded fireplaces which witches and wizards can use to arrive at the Ministry. The right-hand side contains gilded fireplaces as well, and these are used for departures. The floor is polished dark wood. The ceiling is peacock blue with golden symbols moving across it. The Fountain of Magical Brethren is halfway down the Atrium. A group of golden statues, depicting a wizard, a witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf, spout water into the surrounding pool of water.

At the end of the Atrium is a set of golden gates, next to which is a security stand. A wizard registers the wands of visitors. Through this area, a smaller hall is beyond the gates and here is a series of lifts. The lifts provide access to the other levels, except the tenth. Hermione walked ahead of him and he followed her fast strides. Shu was way over his head that he didn't know quite what to do.

Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. He'd never been kissed or even thought of kissing a woman like Hermione had kissed him. Sex in Shu's time had been downgrade to one of lower functions, done only when absolutely necessary and looked down with disdain. Not done with that zeal and passion Hermione had shown.

He combed his fingers through his hair and turned his thoughts to S237-DF-857 in her plain white jumpsuit. The leader of Gattaca was has beautiful features, part of which why he advertised himself for this role so she'd notice him. But she did not have any of the curves Hermione possessed. He had thought in his Deviance he lusted after S237 but he was painfully wrong. She did not make his pulse hammer in desire or his senses strung up with anticipation and excitement. Now, faced with a Hermione, the thought of S237 cooled his fever almost instantly.

He could only assume this physical intensity was a facet of sexual attraction that he'd never experienced before because nothing in his time was even this faintly alluring. Combined with devotion and affection he is feeling, it would be a powerful force. He asked himself if this is _love_, that obsolete archaic word.

Somehow, he started feeling that inkling of emotion often referred to by the ancients which had no place in his own world. It felt all-encompassing; something Shu could only imagine feeling for a woman that went beyond the urge to mate.

Shu was surprised at the stark contrast of the non-magical and magical world when in his time the two are just one and the same. A further note to be observed is how everything in this era seemed to be geared towards mating. Most of the huge signs he'd seen were at least subtly sexual in nature, and some were utterly blatant.

Males and females in their prime wore seductive clothing that showed enticing curves or strong muscles. Women wore their hair long and flowing, sensual. Lots of men allow their facial hair to grow different lengths that would make people from his time recoil in the primal barbarity of it. Even in this supposedly discrete magical community, there is that vibrancy in the air and the sense of being alive.

People here had names, not cold, dry numbers that brought no personality to their bearers. She felt palpable energy here, and realized that the lack of verve and liveliness in his time was due to the loss of sexual drive and they didn't know what they were missing.

At least, not until after he dealt with Edward Remus Lupin, preventing him from inventing Humanitas Salve. The future would be drastically different, but Shu had no doubt that it would be a much more interesting future than what was in store for them now.


End file.
